Again With the Redfields
by FeliciaWesker
Summary: Wesker now knows who Felicia's Captain is and he is not happy, However now he has new plans for his little toy. Again i own nothing all rights to capcom. Please rate and share!


**Again with the Redfields...**

As Felicia nervously paced back and forth across the massive bedroom gathering her clothing

And personal effects her mind was rapidly running away from her. 'How am I going to explain this to Albert? More importantly, how am I going to complete this mission under the current circumstances? What about Albert's offer?' A million thoughts kept working their way around inside Felicia's head. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not even hear Wesker enter the bedroom.

Wesker watched her as she was wondering in a state of panic as she gathered her items from all around the room. He kept his eyes on her watching as she was mumbling to herself, something about her captain, Wesker couldn't quite make it out. "Good Evening." He greeted her with a smile. Wesker gave a small laugh as Felicia jumped, startled from his sudden appearance. "How long have you been standing there Albert?" She asked, her voice showing more panic and fear than she had intended.

"Not too terribly long, dear heart." Wesker answered her with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Felicia's eyes widened slightly as she asked "What did you hear?" "Nothing of any consequence I assure you my dear." Wesker chided in a matter of fact like tone. How am I suppose to tell him that I have to complete my mission, I am suppose to kill him, If captain Redfield ever found out what happened between Albert and I, I'll be dishonorably discharged and court-martialed. I cant let Albert or Captain Redfield know what happened here.'

Wesker could see she was having an internal debate of some type. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, her face was flushed, she even looked like she was sweating as well. He also noticed something else, she was avoiding eye contact, she wouldn't even look at him. Anger began to rear its head to the surface inside of him as he fought the urge to slam her to the wall again to get his answers. Wesker slowly began to circle her not saying a word, staring her down, much like a hungry lion would a wounded zebra.

Wesker continued his stalking for a few moments longer before stopping to stand in front of her, crossing his arms across his chest and finally capturing her gaze with his own. He leaned in with glowing angry eyes "You wouldn't be hiding something from me would you Dear Heart, Because that would be excessively foolish of you." He growled. His voice low, gravely, and very angry.

Her breath caught in her throat with his intimidating inquisition. Her eyes captured by his angrily glowing ones, her blood ran cold. She was utterly terrified, if Albert found out about what her captain had ordered her to do she would surely be killed by the very man who stood before her. Felicia had absolutely no way to get out of this. She either had to accept Albert's offer and leave her agency as "Killed in the line of duty." or Tell Albert about her orders. Either way Felicia looked at it, she is going to die.

Felicia was panicking, and Wesker could see it. Before she could even draw in the necessary breath to answer Wesker, He had wrapped his hand around her throat. Wesker lifted her off her feet with one hand around her neck and captured her wrists with his other and once again slammed her into concrete wall across the room. She instantly screamed out in pain as her back cracked against the wall causing spider-webs to form on the wall around her back. Felicia could not breath, darkness was beginning to form around the outside of her vision as she fought to free her hands from his vice like grip. She kicked her legs furiously in a feeble attempt to escape his hold.

The more she fought to free herself the more Wesker's smile grew across his face, his eyes glowing an even brighter red. Felicia could feel her strength fading, she was either about to pass out or he was going to kill her. She tried with what little air she could muster to form her plea, to beg him to let her go, but no sound was produced. She was voiceless and fading fast.

"What is your Captains name." Wesker demanded through the clenched teeth of his vile smile. He eased his grip momentarily so she could answer him.

With a rough hoarse voice Felicia answered him.

"Redfield….. Chris Redfield…"

"CHRIS REDFIELD!" Wesker roared at her his voice completely consumed in rage. "You must be with the BSAA then." He scoffed at her through clenched teeth. "Don't worry Felicia, you wont have to worry about Chris any further, although now you have my rage to deal with along with my undivided attention." His words made her physically sick. 'What is he planning to do to me?! He's going to kill me.' her thoughts consumed her entirely as she began to sob. "Please, Albert, Don't hurt me. I'll do what ever you want just don't kill me." Felicia begged as tears began to stream down her face. With a smile that would make the grim reaper nervous he stared her down only saying "You have no idea what kind of hell I am going to inflict on you Felicia, say goodbye to your pathetic excuse of a life. From this day forward you belong to me and you will obey me or suffer the repercussions."

Wesker released her wrists leaving deep purple bruises were his hands had been. He threw her across the room her body crashed to the floor with a heavy thud as she gasped for air. Felicia instinctively put her hands up to touch her throat as she coughed and attempted to return oxygen to her burning lungs. As she was trying to sit upright and get her bearings she was instantly pinned down to the floor, the bottom of his boot on her chest. Wesker was standing over her with a smile, his boot on her chest pressing so hard she thought her sternum was going to splinter. He raised his hand with one finger up and shook it slowly, as if he were scolding a small child. "tisk tisk tisk, now we cant have this now can we… You were not instructed to sit up now were you. For your disobedience I will have to reprimand you."

For fear of angering him further Felicia decided it would be wise not to even attempt to respond or beg for forgiveness. "During your stay here I made quite the interesting discovery about your blood my dear, not only did the 'booster' work, but your blood also has the antibodies to stabilize the virus I was intending to use on you as well as the virus' in my body. So, currently, you are of great value to me…. Well at least your blood is." Wesker laughed. "As far as your punishment is concerned, you are to follow me to the lab immediately." And with that he released her from under his boot and motioned for her to follow.

Felicia quickly sat up and attempted to stand, but her legs were shaking so badly her knees just gave out under her weight. She shook her head to clear it and was finally able to stand up correctly, but she was in excruciating pain as she began to slowly walk in the direction he had went. 'He's going to use me as a test subject, he's going to make me into a monster. If he does that, then I hope I die..' Felicia began to think as tears started to stream down her face again. Her entire chest felt bruised, her wrists were bruised and surely her neck had at least a couple of temporary purple marks as well. Felicia was hurt, not only was her body hurting but her heart was as well. Felicia while quietly walking in Weskers shadow said to herself "At this point, I hope I do die, if that happens then at least my heart wont be broken any longer."

"Come come dear, I do not have all day." Wesker spoke up, irritated by how far behind she was walking. Despite how softly she had spoke, he had heard her statement. It infuriated him, he wanted to pin her to the wall again, but not in the same way he had just done. He wanted to be softer, to kiss her wounds, to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. He was not angry at her, Just angry at the fact that it was Chris that was her captain. After all it wasn't her fault that Chris was her captain, she most likely didn't even know about the history he had with Chris. Wesker was beginning to feel guilty, which made him angry. Guilt was such a human emotion, and he the great Albert Wesker was above human emotions. But seeing her cry, and being the cause of it, overwhelmed him with guilt. He shook his head slightly, attempting to rid himself of such petty attachments.

"Have you thought about my offer." Wesker asked her as he glanced over his shoulder at her. Felicia stopped dead in her tracks, anger began to fill her face. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK ME THAT?! YOU LITTERALLY JUST TRIED TO KILL ME! WHY SHOULD I EVEN CONSIDER YOUR OFFER NOW ALBERT!" She yelled at him with so much anger that it surprised her. 'oops…. That was incredibly stupid Felicia.' she thought, but to her surprise he didn't try to choke the life out of her again, he simply stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. He was in shock, nobody had really ever yelled at him like that before. Although Wesker had noticed something extremely interesting about Felicia as she was angrily yelling at him….. Her eyes changed color. Not like before and not quite like his. They did slit like cats eyes, but instead of red, they began to glow purple with red on the outside of the iris. Wesker's curiosity was now at its highest.

"What was that?" He asked her, his voice soft and more comforting than before. "What the hell are you talking about?" She responded with a question of her own. "Your eyes…. They… changed, like mine, but not quite the same" he slowly answered. Felicia looked at him stunned. What did he mean 'my eyes changed?' she knew her eyes changed color depending on her mood, but this was something more, something frightening. Slowly Felicia formed her question to him, "What do you mean they changed Albert?" Wesker looked her up and down, "Take a swing at me." He demanded. "I'm sorry, do what now?" She looked at him confused. "I said Take a swing at me now!" He stated again with more rage in his voice. "FINE!" She yelled at him yet again.

Felicia balled up her fists, and lowered her stance. She did as he instructed and swung at him with all her strength she could manage. Her fist connecting with his jaw, as she landed her punch she knocked him off his feet and made him stumble backward. Wesker braced himself against the wall behind him completely shocked. A punch from a mere mortal like her should not have taken him off his feet like that. It should have only felt like a mosquito bite, and yet here he was bracing himself against the wall, his jaw damn near shattered and his head spinning.

Felicia was staring at him in complete disbelief "What the Fuck?" He just stood there still bracing himself against the wall with his eyes locked onto hers. Wesker was trying to make sense of what exactly just occurred, he was so inwardly focused that he did not even her Felicia speak. "I require another blood sample immediately." Wesker stated as he gathered his thoughts and began to quickly walk towards the lab. "Wait Albert…" she paused "HOLD THE FUCK UP….. ANOTHER BLOOD SAMPLE! When did you take the first one?" Felicia yelled as she quickly caught up to him. She had once again yelled at him. But Felicia no longer cared that she was yelling at him, she now knew that if he pissed her off she could knock him on his ass, which that thought made her smile internally.

Weskers mind was in complete chaos as they quickly walked to his lab. 'How is this possible? She was never given the progenitor virus, the trigger, how could she even possess such power? It simply is not possible.' His mind was running away from him. As they arrived at his lab he directed Felicia to the seat nearest his equipment. She did as she was instructed and took a seat placing her arm upwards on the counter top so Wesker could draw a blood sample. "So, Albert, What exactly is going on with me? Am I turning into a monster or what?" She asked him in a simple inquisitive tone.

"You mean a monster like me…" He said gently, his voice showing slight hints of sadness. His words, soft, yet sharp as a razor against her heart. She could feel a lump swelling in her throat, attempting to make its way out. 'what would make him say that? Sure I called him a monster before but never out loud. Does he feel bad for hurting me?' She began to muse to herself. "Albert," She began. Wesker stopped in his tracks and made eye contact with her. "You are not a monster, please don't say such nonsense." She purred at him. Wesker paused, mildly shocked by her words.

'Is this woman completely mad? Not even ten minutes ago I had almost killed her in a fit of rage, and now she is comforting me.. This woman confuses me, infuriates me, and yet….. What is this feeling in my chest? It feels like I'm drowning but I enjoy it.' His thoughts were once again a complete mess. Wesker shook his head as if by doing so he would dispel his current train of thought. "Again with the Redfield's…." He sighed. "Must they always meddle in my affairs."

"I take it you know Chris then huh?" Felicia asked him cautiously. She could see his eyes flash momentarily behind his dark sunglasses, which sent a chill down her spine. Wesker walked over to the medical cabinet and retrieved a hyperemic needle and syringe and began to strut back in her direction. He elegantly sat down in his rolling chair and gently began to secure the tourniquet around her upper arm. The feeling of his hands against her bare arm sent chills through her body.

Slowly Wesker drew in a breath. "Correct, I do know Chris. Lets just say that the relationship I have with him is, in the best terms, complicated." He paused as his mind went back to the Mansion Incident all those years ago in the Arklay Mountains. "Years ago, Chris and I were in the same unit, I was his captain in the S.T.A.R.S. unit. We were instructed to recover Bravo teams helicopter and rescue any survivors. I, however, had a secondary objective." He paused as he began to wipe the bend of her arm with a sterile swab. "I was ordered to retrieve any data that was abandoned in the underground labs below the mansion. I acquired the data and reveled my true intentions to Chris, after I completed my objective, he found out just where my loyalties were. Chris took exception to this news. Ever since that day Chris has been trying unsuccessfully to take me down." Wesker finished his explanation as his gaze met hers and he gave her a evil smile.

"So, Why do you need another blood sample?" Felicia asked him yet another question. Wesker let out a long overdrawn sigh. "Because, Dear Heart, with the new evidence that I have uncovered about your eyes, I require further research into your particularly unique blood." He drawled, his tone showing slight hints of irritation from her continuous questions. "Oh, I understand." She retorted. Wesker, feeling relieved that she was finally done with her questions, gently flipped her arm with his finger attempting to coax a vein to the surface so he could take the sample.

"Small stick." He stated as he inserted the needle into her vein and began to fill the syringe with her blood. Felicia winced slightly at the pain of the stick, she hated needles after all, always has. He gently placed a cotton ball against where the needle met her skin and he drew the needle out, applied pressure to the site and closed the syringe cap. Without a word he stood up and made his way back to his equipment to process her blood sample.

Felicia sat in silence as countless thoughts plagued her mind, she watched Wesker work quietly. She admired how he poured himself into his research, it was admirable, he seemed as though nothing distracted him. As she was staring at him admiring his work ethic she found herself lost in thought. "You do realize you are staring at me Dear heart." He spoke to her without even lifting his eyes from his microscope. Felicia could feel her cheeks flush as he spoke. For some reason she started to get angry, why was she getting angry? Felicia had absolutely no idea why she was getting mad, but she was mad all the same.

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR. CRYPTIC! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY BLOOD? MAYBE I WAS JUST ADMIRING YOU! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?" She yelled at him with pure ferocity, she could feel her eyes glowing, which was a very alien feeling for her. She wanted to storm out of the room and just leave him to his thoughts. She wanted to go back to her normal life, but that is long gone now, she thought. Her normal mundane life was well past over, she just wanted to have some since of normality again. Felicia thought for sure he was going to try to break her in two again, but surprisingly enough he didn't move, which frightened her more than his silence.

"while it is always good to have passion in your speech, there is a such thing as too much my dear." Wesker said with a chuckle. He could tell that her urges were getting the best of her and it amused him. Wesker ignored her flustered unknowing flirtation as he went back to working on her sample. "soooo…. What would happen if you did administer the virus to make me like you? How would by blood react to it?" Felicia asked him inquisitively. Wesker pondered her question with much thought, her question intrigued him.

"Well that is quite an interesting question dear heart." Wesker chided with a smirk on his face. Perhaps this is an experiment he should attempt. "Would you be willing to be injected with the virus so I could observe its affects on your blood my dear?" Wesker asked in a matter of fact tone. Felicia's eyes grew wide, she was scared he was going to dash across the room and inject her before she even had a chance to answer or even consider his question. Wesker could see panic begin to set into her features as he slowly began to make his way over to her.

As Wesker stalked over to Felicia, he spoke "It would yield quite the favorable results, my dear heart." He smirked. Felicia could feel her heart begin to pound inside her chest. The closer he got to her the louder her blood rushed through her body. His tone was so husky and alluring to her, it stirred up feeling of desire and need deep inside her. It was a very feral feeling, animalistic almost. Felicia could feel her face begin to flush and her eyes start to glow purple yet again.

Wesker could see her eyes begin to glow once again, which only made him want to further torture her, to deepen her desire to have him. And when her desire was at its peak, he would strike. He would inject her with the virus and revel in the results. Wesker could not stop the wicked smile that began to pull at the corners of his mouth. Oh how he would enjoy seeing the results of hard work, but there was something else. He would finally make Chris pay for his meddling, and Wesker would use Felicia to exact his revenge. And that revenge would be sweeter than this delectable woman that was fighting her nature right in front of him.

Wesker took off his sunglasses and gently placed them on the counter top as he continued to make his way to Felicia. He placed his knee between her knees, gently forcing them apart as he leaned into her placing his hands on either side of her face and locking his glowing crimson orbs with her glowing lavender ones. He could hear how fast her heart beat against her chest, her breath becoming rapid and heavy as he deepened his gaze into hers. Wesker whispered "My dear heart, Felicia, would you like me to help you release the tension that you obviously have built up?" His whisper sent lightning through her body, he could feel it.

"Yes…. Albert, Please." Felicia breathed out through pained breathing. "Good Girl." Wesker said with a excessively wicked smile. Wesker gently picked her up and sat her on the counter top, then slowly began to trail his hands up under her shirt as he kissed her neck. He could hear her letting out small moans as he continued to take her higher towards the peak of pleasure. Wesker ran one hand behind her back and unsnapped her bra, freeing her breasts. He gently slid her shirt and bra off of her to reveal her full breasts. The peaks of her breasts were hardened and sensitive to his touch. Wesker began by gently licking from her waist up to her stomach then to the swell of her breasts, kissing the dark purple bruise that he had left upon her two days ago.

Then he captured her peak within his mouth, her breast was cold in his mouth and he quite enjoyed the sound she made from the sudden temperature change of her breast. Wesker could hear her becoming more aroused by the second as he continued to tease her peak by gently biting it then swirling his tongue around its point. Felicia let out a small disappointed sigh as he released her breast from his mouth. Wesker then began to gently trace his fingertips down her chest to her stomach then to her waist. Wesker teasingly began to pull at the belt and snap of her pants, at first he was going to take them off then he decided against it, He wanted to prolong her torture to see how much she could endure.

Wesker scooted her more forward towards his own body, to where her legs were comfortably around his waist. Felicia could feel him pressing into her, she hated how restrictive her pants had become in the last couple minutes. Wesker placed one hand on her chest then gently pressed her down. "Lay down." He growled at her. Felicia could feel her back press against the cold metal counter top, which made her shutter. Wesker grinned at her as her body shook from the cold table. Wesker then began to slowly trace his fingers down her stomach yet again. Then he slowly began to slide his hand down her pants. Felicia felt so hot, she could barely contain herself.

He stopped momentarily, shocked at the fact that she was not wearing panties. Wesker had fully intended to drive her crazy with need, but his new found discovery was making his own body betray him. 'hmm easy access, what a dirty girl.' he began to think as he could feel his member begin to harden even more than it already was, his manhood hardened to the point that he was in pain. Felicia could see the pained expression for a split second flash across his face before he again regained his composure.

"Albert, do you want me to help you?" Felicia asked him in a sexy whispered tone that only made things more painful for Wesker. Wesker could feel a low growl escape from his chest as she asked. "Very much so, Felicia.." He roughly panted out. Felicia nodded her head as she sat up from the table. She climbed down from her perch that she was placed upon. Looking at Wesker she said "Will you please sit in the chair for me?" Wesker did as she asked of him and sat down very uncomfortably. His manhood was so engorged that it fought to rip the very seam of his undergarments and pants in two. He was in pain, but he enjoyed this pain.

Felicia then kneeled between his knees then began to slowly unbuckle his belt and pants. She could feel him trying not to rock his hips as she tried to free him from his confines. She undid his belt an pants then gently freed his manhood from his undergarments. Felicia could hear him let out a sigh of relief as his member was freed from its prison. She gently, but firmly, wrapped her hands around the shaft of his member and began to pump up and down. Wesker was letting out small growls and moans of approval.

Felicia began to smile as she closed the distance between his hard member and her mouth. She managed to catch Weskers gaze as she smiled and then began to slip his cock into her mouth. Wesker snaked his hands into her hair and wrapped his fingers around until he was holding onto her hair as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. Wesker gave a deep growl as she began to bob her head up and down the length of his cock. "You are such a dirty little girl, Felicia." Wesker moaned out as she kept eye contact with him while she continued her gentle assault on his member.

He had had a blow job before, but nothing as intense as this. 'This woman will be the end of me.' he began thinking, but stopped that train of thought before it left the station. Wesker had put up with her teasing long enough, he grabbed her by her shoulders then laid her face down on the counter top as she stood in front of him. With absolutely no regard for her clothing, he shredded her pants to reveal her nude lower half. Her center was drenched, her inner thighs were soaked as well, pleasing him had made her wet to the point that she was soaked.

Wesker freed himself of his pants and undergarments as he placed one hand on her back between her shoulders to press her down to the counter, and with the other hand he grabbed her hip then began to inch himself into her supple wet folds. The heat of her center was driving him mad, He would not hold back. He slammed into her burying himself deeply inside her as he did this her muscles clamped down on his member. Wesker let out a feral growl, he then placed his hand that was on her back into her hair then pulled her up so her back was on his chest.

She was now standing in front of him while he was deeply buried inside her. He ran his other hand from her hip down to the apex of her thighs and began to circle around her sensitive mass of nerves. Wesker could feel her tighten even more around his cock as he continued to thrust hard and deep while still circling the bundle of nerves. Once again she was screaming his name and he was loving the sound of his name escaping from her pleasure filed lips. The more she moaned the closer to oblivion he felt, he knew she was getting close as well. "Dear Heart, I'm going to inject you with the virus as you reach your peak. Do you understand?" He asked her between thrusts. "Will I no longer be breakable to you if you inject me?" She asked him while attempting to gather her thoughts. "You will be indestructible dear heart." he responded to her. Felicia let out one deep feral moan, took a breath then said "Do it Albert."

"As you wish." He smiled wickedly as he grabbed the syringe from the counter top and inserted the syringe into her neck injecting her with the virus. As he injected her he could feel her body tense up as she reached the peak of pleasure which caused him to be thrown head first into oblivion yet again. Shortly after she had reached her limit she passed out and collapsed into Weskers arms.

Wesker picked her up and carried her to his bed and laid her down and covered her up. "And now my dear heart, all that is left to do is wait for you to wake up. Then my revenge on Chris Redfield can begin." Wesker said as he walked away to get dressed with a smile on his face.


End file.
